


Castiel's Boy

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes care of Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Boy

Castiel has watched him for years now, waiting for the perfect moment to take what is his. Sammy is old enough now, he thinks, so Castiel goes to him.

The boy is hiding under a tree in his back yard, away from the yelling of his parents inside. His older brother had left as soon as their parents started fighting, leaving Sammy alone. Sammy didn't want to cry, he was too old, at least that's what their father always said. He was 13, not a baby anymore, so he wasn't allowed to cry when things got bad.

But dammit, it hurt, hurt so much, hearing the raised voices, wondering if this was the day his father would actually hit his mother. So far it had just been yelling, almost constant yelling for the last six years, ever since his mother found out that his dad had not only cheated on her but fathered a son with the woman.

Sammy hated it, wished he could get away from the screaming, the pain, the constant anger, but the most he could do was hide in the back yard, covering his ears as they screamed at each other.

He heard a twig snap and looked up at what had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Sammy knew the man, he was Castiel Shurley, from a few houses down, and he'd always been kind to Sammy. Sammy watched as Cas held his hand out to him, and even though he knew he shouldn't, Sammy stood, taking the man's hand.

He allowed Castiel to lead him out of his back yard towards Cas' house, the cool night air chilling him. He should know better to just go off with a stranger, but Castiel isn’t a stranger, not really, Sammy has known him pretty much his whole life. 

Castiel led Sammy inside, locking the door behind them. Almost instantly he was on Sammy, shoving the boy against the door, hands in Sammy’s hair, kissing him senseless. The way Sammy was squirming against him did something to him that made Castiel even harder than he already was.

“Castiel, what?” Sammy asked, voice shaky as the man pulled away from him just long enough to grab at the hem of Sammy’s shirt.

“You know what this is, Sammy. Been waiting for this for a very long time. You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?” Castiel practically purred, pulling Sammy by the wrist towards his bedroom.

“I... but... I don’t.”

“Yes you do, Sammy,” Castiel said, voice dark. He shoved Sammy down onto the bed, grinning at the boy. He could tell that even though Sammy was nervous and scared he wanted this. He reached forward, cupping Sammy through his pants, “I can feel how much you want this.”

Sammy bit his lip, closing his eyes. This was wrong, bad, he shouldn’t be wanting this, and yet his body was saying otherwise. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to react, should he just let this happen, or should he try and fight the man off?

Castiel yanked Sammy’s pants off, grinning down at the boy, “Naughty, naughty, not wearing any underwear I see. Mm, were just waiting for this, weren’t you, Sammy?”

Sammy flushed with embarrassment, not meeting the man’s gaze, “No, I... I just...”

Castiel licked his lips, leaning down to lick at Sammy’s cock. He could feel the boy trembling under him and it made him even harder. He reached under his pillow, grabbing his bottle of lube, and grinned up at Sammy. With that grin on his face he shoved Sammy’s legs apart then poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingers. “Gonna fuck you so good, Baby.”

Sammy was panicking, he’d never done anything like this, never even thought about it. He could feel Castiel’s fingers at his hole and squeezed his eyes shut as the first finger entered him. It hurt, it hurt so damn bad, but at the same time it felt amazing in a way he never knew was possible. It didn’t help matters that Castiel had taken his cock into his mouth and was slowly sucking Sammy as he continued to thrust that finger in and out of Sammy’s body. One finger became two, and Sammy was crying now, the pain and humiliation that were warring with lust in him were messing with his head. 

Castiel pulled off of Sammy’s cock long enough to whisper, “It’s okay, Baby, you’re doing so good. So damn perfect, I knew you’d like this.”

And then he added another finger, and Sammy thought he was going to die. It was too much, but in a sick way it wasn’t enough. Sammy hated that his body was reacting how it was, that he was finding pleasure in this, and yet, it was so damn good. Sammy wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but then Castiel was removing his fingers, making Sammy feel empty and hollow.

Castiel pulled off of Sammy once more, grinning at the boy. He had known Sammy would like this, and knew he’d love what was to come. He moved up Sammy’s body, kissing the boy softly. With a grin he pulled away, almost laughing at the confused look on Sammy’s face. He stripped off his clothes, returning to his position over Sammy. “Ready, Baby?” he asked, not even waiting for Sammy to reply before entering the boy’s tight body in one hard, brutal thrust.

Sammy screamed as Castiel entered him. He felt like he was being ripped in two, and at the same time he felt a sense of completeness that he didn’t know was possible. 

Castiel started thrusting in and out of Sammy’s body, hands tight on the boy’s hips. It was dirty and wrong and so damn hot that he knew it wouldn’t take long before he was coming deep inside the boy. “So good, Baby, take it so well.” And fuck if the tears streaming down Sammy’s face and the little moans he was making weren’t driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Come on, Baby. Want you to come for me. Be a good boy and come, Sammy,” Castiel hissed into Sammy’s ear.

And fuck, Sammy came, shame and lust coursing through his body. He felt used, hurt and lost, but at the same time free for the first time ever. He heard Castiel begin to curse and then felt the man stiffen before he came. 

Castiel pulled out of Sammy, grinning down at his boy. “So perfect. Mm, gonna do this often, Sammy. Gonna take care of you, Sweetheart.”

Sammy didn’t know what to say to that. This wasn’t right, yet at the same time... he was so conflicted.

Castiel cleaned them both up and kissed Sammy gently, whispering sweet little nothings into Sammy’s ear. He fucked Sammy two more times before helping Sammy get dressed and showed him to the door. With a wink Castiel said, “Come over the next time they are fighting, Baby. I’ll take care of you.”

With that Sammy left, hurting, sad, and at the same time knowing he’d return. Castiel might not be quite right, but he cared for Sammy in his own way, and Sammy needed that. Slowly he walked home, sneaking inside and into his room. His parents were still fighting in the living room and Sammy fell asleep in tears. He dreamed of Castiel’s face, dreamed of what had happened, and even though he knew he should tell someone, he knew he wasn’t going to, because Castiel was the first person to actually care, no matter how fucked up it was.


End file.
